


Быть первым

by Rustor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor
Summary: Кейджи не заметил, когда игра в покер вдруг превратилась в "правду или вызов"





	Быть первым

Кейджи не заметил, когда игра в покер вдруг превратилась в "правду или вызов". Кажется, в этом был виноват Ямамото, проигравший в пух и прах очередной кон, а может кто-то другой. Кейджи едва успевал следить за своими картами: мешала усталость и Бокуто. Впрочем, и то, как ломило во всём теле после тренировки, потом дополнительной тренировки, а потом «ну побросай мне ещё чуть-чуть, Акааши, ведь до ужина ещё есть время!» был виноват тоже он. В итоге не спасли ни душ, ни вкусная еда, и отрубиться мешали лишь остатки гордости.

И Бокуто, с волосами влажными, чуть вьющимися, не зачёсанными в свою вечную безумную причёску. Так что весь вечер Кейджи украдкой пялился на него, напоминая себе, что видит его, такого, далеко не в первый раз, и тут же забывая об этом. Бокуто шло, и на нём просто невозможно было не залипнуть.

Коноха закончил рассказывать о своём самом позорном экзамене в жизни, который звучал скорее как анекдот, чем реальная история, и закрутил бутылочку из-под газировки. Кай, на которого указало горлышко, лишь вздохнул и, упреждая вопрос, твёрдо сказал:

– Вызов.

Кейджи одобрительно хмыкнул, так как лицо Конохи уже выражало предвкушение. Задание явно будет не из лёгких, но вопросы обычно бывали ещё хуже, заставляя говорить о таком, о чём обычно стараешься даже не думать. Хуже был только Куроо, умудрявшийся вычислять правду практически всегда. По крайней мере, Кейджи ни разу не удалось ему соврать.

– Признайся в любви сидящему напротив, – сказал Коноха и улыбнулся. Кай перевёл взгляд на Кейджи и виновато пожал плечами, показывая, что он бы и рад этого не делать, но против вызова не попрёшь.

В комнате раздались смешки, Кейджи сдержался и не закатил глаза. Это было не самое жестокое задание в их любимой игре, но с другой стороны сам Кейджи никогда не попадал в подобное, предпочитая правду или игроков, неспособных придумать что-то опасное. 

– Прости, Акааши-кун, – сказал Кай, вставая со своего места и выходя на середину их круга. Сдвинутые футоны мягко пружинили под его ногами, пока он опускался на колени, словно собирался не признаваться в любви, а делать предложение по всей форме.

– Так это что, будет Акааши?! – вдруг раздался прямо над ухом возмущённый голос Бокуто. – Хей, так не честно, это должен быть я!

– Дождись своей очереди, сова, – насмешливо сказал Куроо, бросая в Бокуто крышечкой от газировки. – Тогда и требуй признаний от нашей команды. 

– Да не нужны мне признания, – продолжил возмущаться Бокуто, легко ловя рукой крышечку и отбрасывая её в сторону. – Это я сам хотел!..

Его возглас потонул в общем смехе, во время которого Кейджи прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как болезненно скручивает в груди. Он бы тоже хотел, правда хотел этого чёртового признания, оно ему даже снилось в дни, когда бывало совсем худо, когда Бокуто было слишком много, слишком близко, а от контакта кожа к коже коротило нервы. Бокуто не замечал, лез обниматься, вис на плечах, дышал куда-то в шею и смеялся – туда же. Он вёл себя так со всеми, возможно с Кейджи чуть больше, хотя это легко могло быть просто плодом его воображения, а Кейджи потом едва мог заснуть. Потому что до боли, до судорожно стиснутых рук хотелось взять и ответить.

– Никто и не сомневается, Бокуто-сан, что вы способны признаться любому из здесь присутствующих, – сказал Кейджи, больше для себя, чем для остальных, вызвав ещё одну волну смеха. – Поэтому для вас стараются придумать что посложнее.

Бокуто привычно надулся и отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди. Впрочем, одним глазом всё равно косил на них, словно не желая отворачиваться окончательно. Кай, терпеливо прождавший всю вспышку так, словно не происходило ничего особенного, откашлялся и хорошо поставленным голосом начал говорить.

Признание вышло коротким, но прочувственным. Кейджи смотрел на невозмутимое лицо Кая, читавшего подходящее случаю хокку, и отчаянно завидовал. При всей своей выдержке ему никогда не удавалось вот так держать маску доброжелательного терпения. Хотя, достаточно вспомнить Куроо, Льва и Ямамото, чтобы перестать удивляться. В конце концов, те сами зачастую несли такую чушь, что рядом с ними хотелось просто притвориться деревом. Или стенкой.

– Ещё раз извини, Акааши-кун, – сказал напоследок Кай, улыбнулся и величественно отправился на своё место, крутить бутылочку. Остальные провожали его завистливыми взглядами.

– Умею же люди, – пробормотал Ямамото и страдальчески застонал, потому что горлышко указало как раз на него.

Игра пошла своим чередом, но Кейджи снова смотрел на Бокуто, теперь открыто и с растущим беспокойством. Тот так и не пришёл в своё привычное весёлое состояние, сидел, надувшись, и выбрал правду, когда пришла его очередь. Столь затянувшаяся меланхолия грозила большими неприятностями на утро, и Кейджи, переглянувшись с Конохой, вклинился в образовавшуюся паузу:

– Бокуто-сан, уже поздно, нам пора спать. Иначе вы не выспитесь и не сможете отыграться за сегодняшний проигрыш.

Он видел, как Куроо раскрыл рот, но, получив локтём под рёбра от Кенмы, смолчал. Сарукуи посмотрел с немым вопросом в глазах, но Кейджи покачал головой. Ему не нужна была помощь, и если он хочет добиться от Бокуто, что его так расстроило, то это проще сделать наедине.

Бокуто молча последовал за ним, засунув руки в карманы спортивных штанов и едва ли не шаркая, как старик. Он выглядел настолько несчастным, что у Кейджи невольно защемило в сердце, хотя он был более чем уверен, что повод на самом деле дурацкий. Ведь не может же быть так, чтобы Бокуто расстроился из-за этого признания?

Они шли по коридору гостиницы, в которую приехали на несколько дней, чтобы потренироваться, пока не вышли на улицу. Ночь была прохладной, и Кейджи поёжился, жалея, что не догадался прихватить с собой куртку. Но он не собирался выходить, и если бы не Бокуто, то сейчас его бы ждал тёплый футон, а никак не ночной разговор шёпотом, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания.

– Бокуто-сан, что с вами? Вы какой-то хмурый.

Бокуто поёжился, но не ответил, глядя на что угодно, кроме как на Кейджи. Кейджи запоздало вспомнил, что у того волосы всё ещё не высохли, и как бы он не заболел от такой прогулки. А всё из-за его промаха, потому что он, занятый своими мыслями и мечтами, совсем забыл об этом.

– Бокуто-сан, – ещё раз позвал Кейджи, шагнув ближе к нему и стараясь поймать его взгляд. – Вы расстроились?

– Почему он признался тебе первый? – пробубнил Бокуто несчастным голосом. – Это должен был быть я.

– Это всего лишь игра, – заметил Кейджи, игнорируя быстрее забившееся сердце. – И такого задания вообще могло бы и не быть, если бы не Коноха-сан. Тут нечего расстраиваться.

– Ты не понимаешь! – с жаром возразил Бокуто и снова сник. Кейджи смотрел на него и действительно не понимал. Внутри пузырилась неуверенность, она разливалась по крови, царапая нервы зарождавшейся надеждой. Робкой и невозможной, но надеждой. 

– Так объясните, – сказал Кейджи, делая ещё один, небольшой, шаг вперёд. Так он лучше мог видеть, как Бокуто прикусил губу, как дрожали его ресницы, отбрасывая на лицо тень в свете луны. Завораживающее зрелище.

– Я уже сказал, – сердито ответил Бокуто и, наконец, посмотрел прямо на Кейджи. – Я должен был признаться тебе первым, а глупый Коноха со своим вызовом мне помешал.

– Но мне признавались и до этого дня, – возразил ему Кейджи. Ему и правда признавались много раз, ещё в средней школе, кто присылал сладко надушенные записки, а некоторые из девочек посмелее и вовсе лично, в непонятной уверенности, что им не откажут.

– Что? – растерянно спросил Бокуто, распахнув глаза так широко, что сейчас и правда напоминал сову. – Как так? Когда? Почему?

– Вы считаете, что мне не могут признаваться в любви? – с интересом спросил Кейджи, делая последний шаг вперёд, сократив расстояние между ними до того, что он чувствовал на своей щеке тепло выдохов Бокуто.

– Могут, конечно, просто!.. – Бокуто смешался и смолк, потерянный как ребёнок, которого хотелось обнять. У Кейджи чесались ладони, от того, как хотелось отвести со лба чёлку, огладить пальцами опущенные кончики губ, чтобы вернуть улыбку. Он сжал непослушные пальцы, прижал одну руку к неистово колотившемуся сердцу, готовому вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди и пытался найти нужные слова. Те самые, правильные, которые нужно было, на самом деле сказать давно, но он всё не решался, боясь потерять Бокуто и ту дружбу, что была между ними.

– Если это вас так волнует, то я сам никому никогда не признавался, – сказал Кейджи.

Бокуто недоверчиво прищурился и уточнил:

– Что, совсем никому?

– Совсем, – подтвердил Кейджи. – Так что если вас это устроит, то я признаюсь вам. И это будет мой первый раз.

– Акааши, но это же будет просто игра, – вдруг тихо сказал Бокуто и дёрнулся вперёд, будто хотел взять Кейджи за предплечья, но передумал.

– А я сейчас абсолютно серьёзен, – шепнул Кейджи и малодушно закрыл глаза.

Он едва успел задушено охнуть, когда его сгребли в мощные объятия. Бокуто стискивал его так, что рёбра, казалось, вот-вот треснут, дышал в ухо и тихо-тихо смеялся. Не кричал во всё горло, как мог бы, не нарезал круги вокруг, а делил это мгновение только с ним, с Кейджи, опьянённым разом накатившим ощущением счастья. 

– Правда любишь? – спросил Бокуто, разжимая объятия и утыкаясь лбом в его лоб, заглядывая прямо в глаза. Соврать в такой момент у Кейджи просто не повернулся бы язык, да и не надо было, потому что, вроде бы, Бокуто был не против.

Вроде бы у них это даже взаимно. 

– Правда-правда, Бокуто-сан. Очень сильно, – сипло признался Кейджи и потянулся к улыбающимся губам.

Их первый поцелуй был со вкусом счастья.


End file.
